


On the third day of Christmas

by KunTent4ChenJi



Series: 25 Days of 2020 Christmas [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Idol AU, Kyungsoo does too, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Soft Boys, Yixing has a crush, Yixing has to find the best gift for Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi
Summary: On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me....Three gift dilemmas, two sad thoughts, and one pining relationshipPrompt - A person is on a difficult quest to find or make a particular gift for someone else.
Series: 25 Days of 2020 Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037157
Kudos: 4





	On the third day of Christmas

Yixing was about ready to pull his hair out, out of all the people he could’ve gotten for the Secret Santa it was the man he was crushing on. Of course he could never act on the crush, his parents had expectations, the company they both worked for would never approve, and Yixing wasn’t going to risk his dream unless Kyungsoo made the first move. 

He racked his brains, he had already bought all the members their Christmas gifts when Baekhyun and Jongdae had come up with the idea of having a group Secret Santa. Zitao had been beyond excited, quickly getting the rest of EXO-M to agree. It hadn’t taken long for Baekhyun to get the other half of the group to agree to the game. The group had been together almost 6 years, it should be fairly easy for them to get each other gifts. 

Yixing thought about the gift he had already gotten Kyungsoo, a handmade set of knives for the kitchen. He knew how much the younger man enjoyed cooking and wanted to show that he cared. This left him with a dilemma, what to get him that A) wouldn’t be obvious who it was from, and B) showed Kyungsoo that he understood him. It couldn’t have anything to do with the man’s love of cooking, it had to be something a little more personal. 

He sighed as he started to look at one of the sites he often browsed on his phone, looking for the gag gift for the traditional white elephant exchange the group did. They often arranged to join a group from a different company, mostly to catch up with friends. This year their managers had arranged for them to spend the holidays with their younger brother group NCT and the two groups had agreed to exchanging gifts. 

He picked out a few different things, one for the EXO exchange and then a tamer one for the exchange between the two groups. Yixing hummed as he picked gifts for the NCT members, temporarily distracting himself from the trouble he was having with Kyungsoo’s secret santa gift. With the gifts bought and scheduled to arrive within the week, he turned his attention back to his dilemma. 

He wracked his brain trying to think of what else he could get the other man, pulling his notebook close. Yixing smiles as he pulls up another site, deciding to see if it would be possible for him to make Kyungsoo a gift with a fantasy theme. The Chinese man hummed as he looked at the various options and tutorials of things he might be able to make for his friend. 

Yixing huffs as he closes his computer, there was no way he would be able to make Kyungsoo a gift that would look decent. He jumps slightly when the dorm’s door opens and looks to the clock. It was still hours before anyone was supposed to return and make the dorm louder than the holiday music Baekhyun and Jongdae insisted on singing along to as loudly as they could. 

___________________________________________________________________

Christmas morning, everyone was quickly awoken by the screaming of three very excited men. Yixing was one of the last members to gather around the tree for the early morning gift opening. He settled down on the arm of Kyungsoo’s chair, smiling as the other leaned into his side. 

“Merry Christmas.” the two men whisper to each other at the same moment. 

Chanyeol starts handing out gifts as soon as the last few people get down to the living room and settle into open seats. The gifts that everyone got each other were handed out first, everyone tearing open the packages at the same time. Exclamations of excitement came from the louder members as they saw their gifts, setting each one aside before moving onto the next. 

Soon everyone had their own pile of presents and it was time to pass out the secret santa gifts. This time Tao got to pass the gifts out, waiting for one person to open their gift and guess who their secret santa was before giving the next one out. Some people were right when they guessed, others were wrong. 

After everyone had opened their gifts and put them away, EXO headed towards the door for the schedule with their younger brothers, NCT. Kyungsoo pulled Yixing aside and waited for the last of the members to be out the door. 

“Both gifts were perfect. Thank you hyung.” Kyungsoo whispers, leaning up to kiss the dancer’s cheek softly.

He was out the door before Yixing could do more than blush and hold his cheek in shock. Yixing smiled as he left, his cheeks still rosy as he raced to catch up to Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> I am merely a multistan attempting to distract by playing with real people in a fictional form.


End file.
